


L.O.V.E

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [17]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluffvember 2020, Gordon is sooo fucking whipped, Karaoke, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: “If you don’t come up and sing with me, I will sing andpoint at you. The entire. Time.”
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	L.O.V.E

Kareoke night at the bar

Usually Gordon wouldn't come but after abit of puppy eyes from Thomas he managed to convince his boyfriend to come along with him and the gang. So here he was in the La Mariana with the gang, on the stage.

"Ok guys so what do you want?" Rick asked his hands already on the selection pad

"How about that one song from Micheal Buble since y'know, it's valentine's day" TC responded

"Ok then L.O.V.E by Micheal Buble"

Gordon rolled his eyes at the choice. It wasn't that he hated it but he's never been a fan of romantic songs. But when Thomas secretly wrapped a hand around his waist he reached 2 conclusions.  
1\. He would do anything for this man  
2\. He was so whipped

"Ok I'll go first" Rick said

_L is for the way you look at me_  
_O is for the only one I see_

Continued by TC

_V is very, very extraordinary_  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

Followed by Thomas

_And love is all that I can give to you_  
_Love is more than just a game for two_

Continued by Higgins

_Two in love can make it_  
_Take my heart but please don't break it_

And finally him. He tried to pull the most emotionless voice he can and goes

_Love was made for me and you_

And then they devolved into ainging together. At first he was very againts it but slowly he got into it. He got confident and busted out with his normal voice.

_And love is all that I can give to you_  
_Love, love, love is more than just a game for two_  
_Two in love can make it_  
_Take my heart but please don't break it_

The gang was surprised at Gordon's singing voice. They never thought that under all of thst sarcasm and emoyionless deadpan that thrre was a golden voice just sitting there.

Thomas was especially surprised at his voice. He couldn't help but stare at him sing his heart out. He felt his heart get stuck in his throat as he nailed the high note and had the most blissfull look on his face after realising what he did.

Gordon ended the song and looked proud of himself. He looked back at everyone's shocked faces and walked down the stage with a smile on his face. He took a seat and watched as everyone scurried back down off of the stage.

"Woah, that was amazing man" TC said as he playfuly slapped him on the back. He took a seat next to Rick

"He's right y'know, you even have Magnum enthralled even after your performance" Higgins added, pointing to an awestruck Thomas still with heart eyes.

Gordon blushed alittle at the words. He usually was against public displays of affection but he was on a roll here. He took Thomas's hand and put it on his cheek, rubbing againts the patch of skin.

They all took a seat and just started talking and joking around. They continued joking about Thomas's mesmerized state which just brought back the soft tint of pink back to Gordon's cheeks and the conversation changed from there.

After awhile the gang decided to call it a day and they broke apart.

"Y'know Gordie my man you've got talent. Why don't you sing at the La Mariana more often? Help a buddy out the place might gain a little more traction if they hesr good live music" Rick offered slinging an arm around Gordon.

Gordon plucked Rick's arm off himself and answered with a simple and resounding 

"No"

"Awee c'mon man you got a good voice and I got a venue, we can make hundreds"

"I don't think I wanna be a commercial item"

"C'mon Thomas back me up"

Usually Thomas would support Rick in his endevours but honestly. He just feels abit jelous that he has to share that part of Gordon. He does love him but the way he acted when trying to avoid going to kareoke night gave him the impression that he didn't wanna sing in public. So he made his decision.

"Naw man, if Gordon doesn't wan't to then he won't do it. I don't wanna force his hand"

Rick visibly deflated but accepted defeat.

"Ok man but if you change your mind"

They made their way to their cars and drove off. The ferrari was still in the shop so he hitched a ride with Gordon. He got in and they drove off.

"You thought it was good?"

"Huh?" Thomas said in confusion

"My voice, you thought it was good?"

Thomas stared in disbelief

"Of course I thought it was good! You were amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course!"

Gordon blushed and said

"I can sing abit more at home if you want"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

When they reached a stop sign Gordon placed a quick kiss on Thomas's cheek and made their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to spell kareoke


End file.
